


Stars in the Night

by fangirls5ever



Series: King of His Heart [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Picks up where Destined left of pretty much, Riku is still angry, don't worry they work it out, sora is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirls5ever/pseuds/fangirls5ever
Summary: Before their wedding, Riku and Sora have an argument that puts their whole relationship at risk. Riku is still angry and Sora is still hurt.A sequel to Destined, but if you don't want to go read that I'll just have a summary of Destined in the notes so no worries.





	Stars in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Previously, in Destined, Rika and Sora were planning their wedding and had an argument over whether or not Kairi should be invited to the wedding because of her history with Sora. Riku's angry because he feels threatened by their relationship, and Sora is hurt because Kairi and him are only friends and he wants her to be at the wedding. Riku storms off, saying that maybe their relationship won't work.

"I just don't know what to do Kairi???" Sora cried as he sobbed on her shoulder. "What if he just never forgives me??? Or angrily decides I'm not worth it???" He couldn't bear the thought of his beloved walking away from their love that they had fought for because of the guest list to their wedding. 

"Sora you have to go to him and explain!!" Kairi calmly stated. "You and I both know that there's nothing romantic between us, but Riku sees our history as a threat!! He's just feeling insecure and we need to convince him that our friendship is just that-friendship!!"

Sora sighed, wiping his tears as he stood up. 

"You're right, Kairi??? I have to try or I'll regret it forever???"

~  


He found Riku down on the shore at sunset, sitting angrily on the sand, angrily staring out at the horizon.

"Riku???" He said gently.

Riku turned to look at him angrily, his gaze angrily softening when he saw Sora before turning cold once again.

"Riku please let me explain???" When Riku angrily turned away from him Sora started tearing up again. "Riku I understand that you don't want Kairi at our wedding because you feel that my relationship with her is problematic to our relationship, but I need you to understand that there is absolutely nothing romantic between her and I??? I love you Riku, even with your new plaid outfit??? Kairi is important to me as a friend and has been a huge part of my past, but you're my future??? Please don't throw away our love because of this, if it's that important to you, she doesn't have to come to the wedding??? I'd really love to have everyone I love there to celebrate our union, but I want you to be happy and confident in our love???"

Riku angrily remained silent as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon, its last rays fading away to reveal the starry night sky.

Sora's couldn't hold back his tears anymore, crystalline drops streaking down his cheeks. "Riku please say something???" he whispered desperately. 

When he received no reply his vision blurred with tears, turning the sky into a blended mess of darkness and light. _Stars??? _Sora thought.__

____

____

"Do you remember when we came down to this beach, just the two of us, and I proposed?" Riku asked angrily, his back still turned on Sora. "We shared a paopu fruit and swore our love would last." He turned with tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry I doubted you and your promise to me, my darling." He stood, moving to Sora to wipe his tears, "I know that Kairi is important to you and I'm sorry I tried to take that friendship away from you. She can absolutely come to our wedding. Please forgive me."

Sora sobbed with joy and relief as he threw himself into Riku's arms.

They would have more struggles ahead of them, but they could take them on-- _together _.__

**Author's Note:**

> So I have zero confidence in my writing skills so I purposely write badly please don't give me hate for it. Also I don't know much about kingdom hearts, only what my little sister tells me so yeah that's bound to be p obvious sorry if you were like expecting a good fic.


End file.
